


whispers in the dark

by hanorganaas



Series: The Blood and Ashes Gift Collection [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Drabble, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gift Fic, Pheels, Phil Needs a Hug, Romance, lots of snuggling, their love is legendary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just don’t leave me,” He whispers, “I can’t do this alone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	whispers in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> For Rachel who asked for Philinda. Here have some Philinda X3

__

No, You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark

Everything has its strengths and everything has the ability to come apart at the seams. 

Phil Coulson is the type of man who feels that weakness is not an option. He is the leader, the glue who holds the team together. Any damage within his defenses even if it was a hairline fracture would cause the foundation to fail. It was now imperative more than ever that he remain strong.

But with everything happening the deceit, the lies and the one place that helped him grow into the man he is….gone and destroyed - he could no longer hold it together.

“Phil.”

He had been staring into space for god knows how long by then. His eyes turn towards Melinda who sat beside him on the dingy motel bed.

“It’s okay,” She says, “let it go.” 

Her hand touches his. His head finally turns. Blue eyes are filling with tears. He can’t lose it. He can’t. But when she squeezes his hand in a firm grip, he feels secure. Despite everything that has happened between them in these recent dark days, the lack of trust and the fights, as of now she is the only person he feels secure with to show his vulnerable side.

He finally lets loose. Collapsing from the weight of the world on his shoulders, his head falls into her lap. His body begins to wrack with sobs, shoulders shaking vigorously. He feels so vulnerable in this position, so frail and so weak. He knows Ward, the fucking traitor were to bust through the door right now he would look at this scene and laugh at his pathetic position.

But it’s the last thing on his mind. 

“Just don’t leave me,” He whispers, “I can’t do this alone.”

“I won’t,” She whispers, “I promise you, you will not go through this alone.”

Her hand runs through through his short hair and while the other moves down the contours of his spine….

Her touch is the only thing that keeps him secure from the chaos.


End file.
